The present disclosure relates to the field of display assemblies. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for making display assemblies having printed maskings or masked areas.
There are many challenges associated with providing display assemblies (e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) assemblies, etc.) and preventing the leakage of light from around the perimeters of the active areas of displays (e.g., LCDs, LEDs, etc.) for such display assemblies.
Various embodiments disclosed herein may provide improved systems and methods for providing a custom masked area that prevents the leakage of light from around the perimeter of display assemblies.